


I Need You

by WriterForHire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x18, M/M, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForHire/pseuds/WriterForHire





	I Need You

 

"Dean?" Cas pleaded as he stood on his hands and knees in front of him.

Dean stood over him, blade in one hand ready to come down. Cas gripped tightly onto the hem of Dean's jacket and pulled down on it. "Please, this isn't you," he said.

Dean's arm glowed red and orange and Cas couldn't help but stare at it. It made his vessel's heart race and he inhaled sharply.

"Dean, drop the blade," he hushed. Dean glanced down at him and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, holding him up off the ground.

"You betrayed me, you lied to me, you used me," he boomed. Cas raised his arms and wrapped his hands around Dean's arm.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Cas pleaded.

Dean released his grip on Cas' coat and let him drop with a loud thund. Cas coughed and inhaled through clenched teeth as he tried standing up, only to have Dean kick him back down. Cas raised his arm and grabbed onto Dean's arm holding the blade. "Drop it!" He snapped. Dean glanced down at him. "You can fight this!" He shouted, searching his eyes.

"Please," his voice broke, "I need you," he pleaded. Dean's eyes searched Cas' and he parted his lips.

"Cas?" He mumbled softly. Cas nodded.

"Yeah, its me," he said. Dean swallowed hard and let the blade drop out of his hands. Letting it fall beside Cas who kicked it away.

"Cas I," he paused looking down at him and falling to his knees.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean pulled him in for a hug. Cas lifted his arms up in surprise then let them wrap around him.

"Its okay," he said and he felt Dean's arms tighten around him then his body relax into him.


End file.
